1.Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an x-ray diagnostic installation of the type having a scattered radiation grid, and in particular a scatter radiation grid which is moveable in a plane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
European Application 0 402 082 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,086 disclose respective x-ray diagnostic apparatuses having scattered radiation grids adjustable in a plane by means of a rotating drive. The conversion of the drive rotation into a reciprocating motion of the scattered radiation grid ensues via cams.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,391 discloses an x-ray diagnostic apparatus wherein a ray beam emitted by an x-ray tube is incident on a radiation receiver. An exposure subject can be arranged between the x-ray tube and the radiation receiver, so that the radiation receiver receives an x-ray shadowgram of the exposure subject. This x-ray shadowgram is converted into a visible image that, for example, can be displayed on a monitor. Scattered radiation arises upon transirradiation of the exposure subject, this scattered radiation disadvantageously influencing the visible image. A scattered radiation grid that absorbs the scattered radiation is therefore provided between the exposure subject and the radiation receiver for reducing the scattered radiation component. In order to avoid an imaging of the lamellae of the scattered radiation grid on the radiation receiver, an electro-mechanical drive is provided with which the scattered radiation grid is moved in a plane during the x-ray exposure. To this end, for example, an electromechanical can be employed that engages at the scattered radiation grid via a lever articulation. The lever arrangement is implemented such that it converts a rotating motion into a longitudinal motion.
A disadvantage of such a lever arrangement is the relatively long standstill times of the scattered radiation grid when it changes its movement direction when reciprocating from a first into a second direction.